Colmillos adentro
by Schonheitt
Summary: Jasper no se avalanzó sobre Bella porque estaba sediento en el día del cumpleaños de esta, era porque el mounstro de los celos lo hizo actuar. Slash Jaspard


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mayer.

Colmillos adentro

Las imágenes de sangre salir por el dedo de Bella se agolpaban en mi mente aún cuando estaba a varios metros de donde estaba ella. Más aún, cuando su codo empezó a sangrar por la caída. El olor aún me embriagaba, me enfebrecía, ya entendía porque Edward la protegía tanto. Bella tenía un olor delicioso nunca olido por mis delicadas fosas nasales. Ya tenía años como vampiro, pero nunca olí algo así.

Aunque tal vez ese dulce aroma me enloquecía porque hacía días, meses, años quizás que no probaba sangre _humana_. Desee haber estado sola con ella, y clavar mis dientes es su pálida piel. Escuchar el último de sus respiros, para luego depositarla sin vida contra el suelo.

Tenía que apartar esas imágenes de mi mente, porque me estaba excitando nuevamente y podía lastimar a Emmett, que aún me tenía bien sujeto contra su pecho. Me empecé a tranquilizar poco a poco, mientras que el brazo de hierro que me tenia agarrado empezó a aflojarse, hasta que lo saco completamente.

Esme y Rosalie me miraban inquietas, pero yo les otorgue una sonrisa de "Está todo bien" aunque no fue suficiente para Esme, que tenía los ojos cristalinos. Intenté que el clímax que nos envolvía se pusiera algo más calmo, pero la llegada de Alice empeoró todo.

_Olía a sangre. La sangre de Bella parecía que la cubría completamente, aunque no había ninguna mancha._

Rechacé cualquier contacto físico por su parte, porque sabía que si la tenía cerca, no iba a tardar en lanzarme hacia la casa y matar a Bella. Alice no se inmutó por mi reacción, pareciendo adivinar que me pasaba realmente. Caminé hacia los árboles sin sentir ninguna presencia atrás mío, ya que los otros estaban comentando por lo ocurrido.

Sentí algo en el estómago, algo molesto al acordarme que había sido demasiado débil. Todos se habían resistido, excepto yo. Y a mí no me bastaba con lo que siempre me decían: que era el más reciente en dejar el hábito de chupar sangre.

A veces, cuando discutía con Carlisle, el verdadero vampiro que había en mi se hacia escuchar. Eran momentos tensos en la casa, pero siempre me ponía eufórico cuando se hablaba del tema. Diablos. Éramos y somos vampiros, y lo seremos por siempre. Y nuestro hábito es tomar sangre, sacarla de nuestras victimas. _Y víctimas humanas_. No estúpidos osos pardos, o lo que se cruce cuando estamos sedientos.

Somos lo que somos, y no hay vuelta atrás, pensé sintiendo el frio viento contra mi cara moviendo mi cabello rubio de forma ondulada.

– No creas que nunca me lo planteé – dijo una voz cálida detrás de mí. Me estremecí al sentir los pasos que acortaron la distancia entre Edward y yo, notando su pecho contra mi espalda. Giré un poco mi cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y acaricie con mi mejilla la mejilla de Edward, quien tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro. Sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura, achicando el ya poco espacio en el que estábamos separados. Sabía que si se acercaba de ese modo, era porque nadie nos veria.

– Edward… yo, lo siento mucho, no… – intenté explicar, pero él me calló con un beso en los labios.

– Deja ya, Jasper – susurró – Nunca más volverá a pasar esto, lo prometo.

Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso largo. Su lengua entró a mi boca, explorando los sabores que había en ella. Yo también lo hice, preguntándome si besaba a Bella de esa forma.

– No – me sobresalté. ¿Habrá leído mi pensamiento? – Contigo es diferente. Con ella tengo más cuidado.

Asentí, pegándome más contra él, hasta que alguien nos llamó. Odie a esa persona que arruinaba ese momento mágico, el único momento que tenía a Edward para mí solo, luego de meses sin tener mucho contacto físico. Nos separamos y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. Él entró pero yo me quedé donde estaban los demás.

Recién cuando Bella y Edward se marcharon, entramos a la casa. Carlisle ya había limpiado los rastros de sangre, pero el olor persistía. Yo tenía el ánimo por el suelo, sin que nada que me dijesen me animara, por lo que decidí salir afuera nuevamente.

Caminé un trecho hasta la primera línea de los árboles, donde había un tronco caído donde me senté. La soledad me envolvía, y quería que Edward estuviese allí, acompañándome, reconfortándome, pero sabía que no volvería, como tantas noches.

Al estar solo y sin que nada me distrajera, pude sumergirme en lo ocurrido esta noche. Le daba vueltas al asunto, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, me salteaba a veces detalles, a veces incluía de más. Mi pensamiento giraba sobre la escena del salón. Hasta que entendí realmente todo, tal como debería ser.

Yo no era débil. Si no hubiese sido Bella no me habría abalanzado, me habría quedado con los demás. No era la abstinencia, no era el olor, no era nada de lo que los demás pensaran.

Era porque era ella, era Bella, la que me había robado de cierta forma a Edward, desde hacia tiempo. Quería matarla, así tenía a Edward para mí solo. Todo encajaba. Hasta lo sucedido el año anterior. Lo había hecho todo por mi vampiro de piel nívea y cabellos cobrizos.

Porque si por mi fuera, le habría clavado los dientes a esa humana desde hace tiempo.

~FIN

Modifique la salida. En Luna Nueva salía primero Edward y luego Alice, pero no me gustaba como quedaba. Piensen que Edward dio varias vueltas antes de ir al patio, por lo que Alice llegó primera Xd

¡Felices Fiestas!

Heitt

_Reviews are love. Give me love, please._


End file.
